paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hezekiah
Hezekiah is Hezekiah the Jedi Pup's character. He is a Force-using Jedi wolf-dog pup. About him Born to a husky father and a wolf mother, similar to the fictional version of Balto from the 1995 film of the same name, Hezekiah, a wolf-dog, was chosen at a very early age to recieve his powers by Annabelle (the pink angel whippet from the All Dogs go to Heaven films). Knowing that the world may benefit from the teachings of the Jedi, Annabelle gave the young pup the powers of the light side of the Force, and knowledge of the Jedi order, including such ancient heroes as Revan (from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic). He is a great admirer of Revan. He uses the Force via his mind, since he is a four-legged animal. He also has knowledge of and admires more modern Jedi such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda. He is seen either with his robe's hood up or down. To put it up or down, he uses the Force to manipulate the hood. He has gone on many adventures to seek out ancient artifacts, many associated with the Sith. He has also faced ghosts of long-dead Sith lords, which he bravely made it through. As part of Jedi training, he is granted a blue lightsaber, which is wielded by a mechanical arm that is part of his pup pack. Attire Hezekiah wears Jedi robes and a collar bearing the Jedi emblem as its tag. Force powers *Force push *Force speed *Battle meditation (Not used often because of its exhausting nature) *Force sight *Force heal *Force levitation *Many others Vehicles He has two vehicles, a landspeeder for ground travel and a starship for space travel. Quotes *"The Force fights with me!"- His catchphrase *"May the Force be with you,"- A farewell *"The Force will be with you, always,"- Used similarly to the above quote. His adventure tales *Hezekiah and the Mask of Revan *Hezekiah and the Holocron of Darth Bane *Hezekiah and the Ghost of Exar Kun *Hezekiah and the Scepter of Marka Ragnos *Hezekiah and the Poison Blade of Naga Sadow Songs *The Horns of Coruscant- This one is sung about him, usually by his friends. Trivia *He tends to quote the Jedi code (the ancient version of the code) frequently. *Interestingly, Hezekiah is also the name that Revan once assumed (In my fanon of his story). *He has great knowledge of the world of the Jedi and Sith. Friends He is friends with Tamar the Sailor Senshi pup, Cheng the Avatar pup and Biscot the Super-Saiyan pup. Romantic interest Hezekiah refers to himself as a "Revanite Jedi", which means that he follows the Jedi Revan's line of thinking in regard to having a different outlook on love and emotion. He believes, like Revan did, that it is all right for a Jedi to have attachments, as long as one emotions are controlled. He is romantically involved with Everest, as he finds female huskies attractive.. Planets visited *Dantooine *Kashyyyk *Tatooine *Manaan *Korriban *Dxun *Onderon *Telos IV *Nar Shaddaa *Many others Gallery Jedi_symbol.png|The Jedi symbol on Hezekiah's tag Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Jedi pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Original Character Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup's characters Category:Crossover Category:Mutts Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Males Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup